


manus illius tornatiles aureae

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [18]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Handholding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley, copying texts by hand in the Middle Ages.Prompt: What Could Be Hotter Than Library Handholding?Title from a medieval translation of the Song Of Salomon





	manus illius tornatiles aureae

**Author's Note:**

> After this I will officially have one buffer work before an illustrated one I haven't finished yet. Sigh.   
There is another Good Omens one coming tomorrow, Jack. Promise.

Dust danced on the late afternoon sunlight shining through the windows. The library smelt of ink and leather. Aziraphale glanced up from his manuscript for the tenth time this hour. The scrape of Crowley’s quill didn’t even falter. Aziraphale craned his neck to peek at Crowley’s writing. Perfectly even as always, even written with his left. 

Crowley’s right hung by his side, just in reach of Aziraphale’s fingertips. 

Aziraphale took a breath and reached out. 

Crowley’s quill hesitated just before dipping into the inkwell, unnoticeable unless you were listening for it. 

The next time Aziraphale looked over, Crowley was smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
